Pardonné
by Luna051
Summary: tout petit OS sur pardonné du groupe Kyo dédicacé a Arwen Jedusor qui se reconnaitra. un petit TomRyry qui finit bien pour une fois! et une hola pour moi! lol.


Kikou tout le monde, j'ai promis a Arwen Jedusor que je ferais un jour un OS ryry/Tom qui ne serait pas déprimant alors le voilà. Remerciez également Lilician parce si elle n'avait pas mis cette chanson sur mon ordi, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais écouté.

Il est très court mais je pensais que la chanson était tellement explicite qu'elle ne valait pas le coup que je rajoute 3 plombes de textes !

* * *

Pardonné.

Seul au milieu de ce champ de bataille, je regarde ceux qui avaient été mes alliés et mes amis. Ils sont morts a présent. Ou donc nous aura conduit la folie d'un peuple ? c'est drôle, c'est le genre de questions que l'on pose après les dernières bataille. Je n'ai pas encore tué Voldemort et pourtant je me la pose déjà. Ais-je grandit plus vite que les autres ? Est-ce que je comprends mieux ce qu'IL voulait me dire ?

_**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd,  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours  
J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour  
Sans jamais voir le jour,  
J'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour**_

Tom avait raison. Je sais ce que vous me direz tous ! Après ça, je suis définitivement bon pour Sainte Mangouste mais bon, soyons réalistes une seconde. Une dernière seconde. Qu'ais je gagné a être le sauveur du monde sorcier ? celui sur qui se portaient tous les espoirs ? Mes amis sont morts, ma famille est morte, Sirius est mort. Remus aussi tient ! Que me reste t il sinon moi ? Mes parents auraient-ils voulu que leur fils se sacrifie pour un peuple d'ingrat ? Le sacrifice rituel, celui de la vierge. Eh merde ! Je suis encore vierge après tout ! Mourir vierge ! Quelle triste mort !

**_Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage  
Prendre le large, écouter mon message  
Les barreaux d'une cage  
Peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes_**

Il m'aura fallu plus de courage pour baisser ma baguette que pour la lever bizarre non ? Est-ce que pour moi ça veut dire que je lâche tout ? Tom a du comprendre. Il baisse sa baguette aussi. Je vois dans son regard brûlant que la guerre le laisse froid. Lui aussi a vu trop de choses en un demi-siècle. Mes yeux prononcent la seule phrase que mes lèvres ne le pourront jamais. Il hocha doucement la tête. Affirmatif. Je ferme mes yeux et je me laisse tomber a genoux. J'en ai marre. Tout est finit.

**_J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_**

je sens une main qui se pose sur mon épaule et je croise le regard apaisé de Tom. Il se laisse tomber devant moi et m'enlace presque tendrement. Dire que c'est mon soit disant pire ennemi qui fait la seule chose que mes chers amis n'ont jamais fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Définitivement, je grandis. Rien ne va plus. Je me fais consoler par mon pire ennemi et je ne trouve rien d'autre que de me rattacher a lui telle une bouée de sauvetage grandeur nature. J'avais certainement moins peur quand nous étions ennemis.

**_Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop  
J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle  
Je suis comme tout le monde  
Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte_**

Il me relève et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Je sais que là ou ils sont, personne ne comprend. Pourtant j'aimerais. J'aimerais qu'ils voient le gouffre qui me ronge et j'aimerais qu'ils voient que Tom est mon unique rédemption. Mon unique chance d'avoir une vie comme je l'ai toujours rêvée. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait me comprendre ? Comprendre ce que j'ai vécu et qui d'autre que moi peut le comprendre et comprendre ce par quoi il est passé. La voilà donc la fameuse énigme de la prophétie. Albus avait dit que c'est mon amour qui me sauverait. Quand j'aimerais Tom, je serais sauvé et lui aussi.

**_Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd  
Qu'on vienne à mon secours  
J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours  
Je n'attends plus le jour, j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours_**

Deux corps luisant de sueur s'ébattent tranquillement sur une plage du pacifique sud. Le plus grand tient serré contre lui un jeune homme a la beauté stupéfiante. Des halètements résonnent autour d'eux et quelques cris s'échappent de leur gorge. Un corps se tend et l'autre suit rapidement. Chacun cri le nom de l'autre. Qui aurait pu se douter en voyant ce couple que quelques années auparavant, ils cherchaient a se tuer ? Harry Potter Jedusor et Tom Elvis Jedusor Potter avaient décidément fait beaucoup de chemin. Mariés depuis 5 ans, chacun avait trouvé sa rédemption chez l'autre et une petite chose venait encore les rapprocher encore plus.

**_J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver  
Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_**

Tom serra la main de son mari tandis que celui ci hurlait a gorge déployée. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tripotait ses organes internes avec un couteau chauffé a blanc (n.a : c'est du vécu lol). Dans un dernier cri aigu, une chose rougeâtre fit son apparition et émit un beau cri indigné. Rapidement une femme en blanc enroula la petite chose dans un drap blanc et la présenta au papa ému.

« C'est une fille monsieur Potter. Félicitation, elle est magnifique. »

Tom regarda amoureusement sa fille et son mari. Qui aurait pu s'attendre a ce qu'il ait la seule chose dont il avait toujours rêvé et du ventre même de son pire ennemi ?

« Tu as une idée pour le nom amour ? » Demanda t il doucement a un Harry somnolent.

« Liliane Mérope Jedusor Potter. » Souffla Harry crevé.

Tom sourit encore plus et embrassa doucement son mari sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Tom Jedusor »

**_Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble c'est parfait  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble c'est parfait  
Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble  
Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre Finir en sang  
Ne plus attendre_**

**_

* * *

_**

voilàààààààààà! je vous l'avait dit que c'était tout court mais je l'ai trouvé tellement mignonne cette chanson. juste au cas ou c'est du groupe Kyo et ca s'appelle Pardonné. voilà! laissez moi des reviews pour savoir si vous en voulez d'autre? tiens, j'aimerais bien en faire un sur Nothing Else Matters du groupe MEtallica mais je sais pas sur quel couple le faire alors pour ceux qui aiment la chanson, faites moi un signe! bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus**_  
_**


End file.
